Corruption Mortelle
by Swanchika
Summary: Traduction de "Mortal Corruption", par Mark of the Asphodel. La belle troubadour veille sur un jeune et beau prince, repoussant la mort en ces heures sombres. Enfin, c'est ainsi que cela devrait se passer. L'Arachel, bienvenue dans la réalité.


Disclaimer : Cette fiction est la traduction de "Mortal Corruption", par Mark of the Asphodel (l'original ici : http:/www .fanfiction .net/s/5954290/1/Mortal_Corruption ; supprimez les espaces, je ne sais pas pourquoi ce site refuse même des liens internes) que je remercie de me laisser assouvir ma soif de traductions :D

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Intelligent Systems, le texte à Mark of the Asphodel, je ne tire aucun profit financier de toute l'affaire et vous connaissez la chanson depuis le temps.

* * *

Avertissement : Contient des dépictions graphiques de gore en général et de putréfaction en particulier. Le rating T n'est pas là pour rien.

* * *

Elle aurait dû savoir que le sang royal n'était pas aussi rouge et doux que du vin de cérémonie, que quand il coulait, il formait d'affreux caillots sombres. Elle aurait dû savoir que le sang séchait en taches noires comme les élytres d'un scarabée de Jehanna, qu'il ne restait pas d'un écarlate vif comme celui des tableaux dépeignant Sainte Latona et ses camarades. Elle aurait dû savoir que le corps d'un fils de roi était fait comme celui de n'importe quel homme.

L'Arachel trempa un linge dans la bassine d'eau chaude, l'essora au-dessus pour ne pas en perdre une seule goutte, et le posa sur le front pâle de son patient. Oui, elle aurait dû savoir que cela ne se passerait pas comme dans les chansons, les poèmes et les mystères. Que les jeunes hommes, si héroïques fussent-ils, ne mourraient pas auréolés de lumière sacrée, qu'ils mourraient tels des animaux, la bouche pleine de sang et de bave.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser les rejoindre.

– N'ayez crainte, vaillant défenseur de Renais. La lumière de Rausten chassera les ténèbres ; moi, L'Arachel, je vous protègerai.

Sa voix lui parut si faible et hésitante qu'elle s'éclaircit la gorge et décida de réessayer.

– Le champ de bataille est certes votre domaine, mais ce pavillon de soins est le mien.

Il ne lui répondit que d'un souffle haché et irrégulier. Sa joue restait trop froide, trop humide sous ses doigts, et ses yeux semblaient s'enfoncer davantage dans leurs orbites d'heure en heure. De temps à autre, un mouvement de ses paupières ne révélait que du blanc.

Cette vision était des plus perturbantes. Elle rappelait à L'Arachel les revenants qui erraient armés d'épées et de lances, leurs membres putréfiés animés par le Roi Démon. Certains d'entre eux avaient les orbites vides, mais d'autres n'étaient pas aussi décomposés, et leur visage abritait toujours des yeux laiteux...

L'Arachel frissonna en s'imaginant face à ceux de leurs alliés qui étaient tombés dans les Bois de Lombres : Franz, Artur et Marisa, leurs os exposés par leur peau déchirée, leurs dents dévoilées par des lèvres noircies, tous devenus aussi monstrueux que les créatures mortes-vivantes qui avaient mis Ephraim dans un état si désespéré. Elle pensa aussi à ses parents, à leurs squelettes blancs enveloppés dans des linceuls sacrés, au diadème qui scintillait toujours sur le crâne de sa mère. Les deux images se juxtaposèrent de façon incontrôlable dans sa tête, et elle commença à se demander ce qu'elle ferait si elle se retrouvait face à Ephraim lui-même, s'il la fixait de ses yeux morts en tenant sa lance entre des mains squelettiques.

L'Arachel ferma les yeux, et se força à se souvenir que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Peu importait ce qu'il advenait du corps, tant que l'esprit demeurait pur.

– Car nous sommes tous tels des fleurs diurnes...

Des fleurs dont les pétales délicats se refermaient et flétrissaient à l'approchent de la nuit. Le corps le plus fort pouvait choir, le visage le plus beau devenir gris quand la mort s'en emparait, mais l'esprit brillait toujours. Ephraim ne cesserait point d'être quand la vie le quitterait : son âme vivrait toujours parmi les Éternels, tout comme son nom resterait gravé dans les légendes de Magvel tant que ce monde existerait. Et pour exister face à ces insondables ténèbres, Magvel avait besoin de la force d'Ephraim, de sa force glorieuse et sans retenue.

Et puisque cela signifiait que la lumière avait besoin d'Ephraim, L'Arachel ne pouvait que croire avec la certitude la plus absolue qu'il se remettrait de cette... sombre période. Elle crut d'ailleurs voir un peu de couleur revenir sur son visage.

– Vous avez déjà meilleure mine, dit-elle aussi fort qu'elle l'osait. Il ne sert à rien d'entretenir davantage de pensées morbides, n'est-ce pas ?

Il murmura trois syllabes qui auraient pu être son nom, et L'Arachel, épuisée, sourit. Le soulagement la gagna alors qu'elle s'allongeait à côté de sa paillasse. Elle ne s'inquiétait plus d'être si scandaleusement près d'un homme, séparée de lui seulement par quelques couches de tissu. Elle ne pensait qu'à prêter à Ephraim un peut de sa chaleur, un peu de réconfort alors qu'il passait la nuit. Elle ne voulait pas s'endormir, seulement se reposer quelques minutes, et avant de fermer les yeux, elle serra son poignet entre ses doigts délicats, certaine qu'elle sentirait chaque étincelle de vie et serait à l'écoute de ses moindres désirs.

Elle aurait dû savoir. Le Père Moulder dut arracher la main sans vie d'Ephraim d'entre ses doigts quand il arriva, à peine une heure plus tard, pour prendre sa relève. Elle aurait vraiment dû savoir.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Inspiré par le fe_contest de LiveJournal. C'est la première fois que j'écris une fic aussi courte sans limite de mots imposée.


End file.
